Dragonlance Sound Track
by Mrs. Majere
Summary: Here are a bunch of songs that I think really describe the Dragonlance characters. I have included notes and everything! Please r and r.


Dragonlance Sound Track

Kitiara

Okay, I know this sounds mean, but Kit's a bit of a slut. And if you know me, you know that I don't often say things like that. But with her, you know it's true. We love her, most of us anyway, but we are honest people. So enjoy this list of songs I think represent her.

1. Bed Rock by Young Money and Lil Wayne (Couldn't resist putting this one on there, because it just sounds so much like her!)

2. Lovegame by Lady Gaga (You know it's true!)

3. Thinking of You by Katie Perry (you know, for all those times she had sex with someone else while obsessing over Tanis)

4. Something in Your Mouth by Nickelback (Um, no comment on this one as I don't want to get into this, because I bet you know why this is on here!)

5. Hypnotized by Plies and Akon (Hahahahahahahaha! Yes, that's all I can say. It's the freaking unedited version, people!)

Caramon

We love him, can't get enough of him, and think he's sexy. What else is there to tell? A lot!

6. Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship (Okay, I don't exactly know if Miranda was considered a good girl or not, probably not, but poor Raist didn't know she was a slut, so I can assume that Caramon probably thought she was a good girl too, and this also goes out to Tika! Because he certainly did make her go bad!)

Cyclone by Baby Bash (Haha, what about all those ladies from the Haven bar in Brothers in Arms?)

In My Head by Jason Derulo (Haha, I'm pretty sure he was seeing Tika all over him, and lots of other girls, too!)

Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift (Um, that would be the ladies that he left behind, you know, all the "weeping women" that were paving the streets of Haven when he left.)

Raistlin (Raisty!) Read the stuff on the Underground Library, the Drag-On Lance, to know what I'm talking about.

Break Your Heart by Tyo Cruz (What Raist would say if any of us asked him out)

I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin (I don't know, just listen to the dang song!)

Overcome by Creed (Well, he's had a very painful life… you'd have to listen to the song, though, to really understand what I'm talking about.)

One Step Closer by Linkin Park (He's one step closer and he's about to break! He needs a little room to breathe, you get it now?)

Monster by Skillet (There were those times when Raist did feel bad about what he did, you know. Just read a bit closer and you'll realize that Raist wasn't as evil as everyone thought he was, poor guy. How come he never had a real girlfriend?)

Cold As You by Taylor Swift (Well, I admit, what he did to Crysania was a little fucked up, just a little… no it was, but this song, I hope, will make up for me still loving him after he saved her.)

Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects (Did he ever tell anyone about that little makeout session with Crysania? Hmm….)

Tika (loved her!)

Starstruck by 3O3 (All the guys stare at her, really they do! Face it, if you're a guy, you think she's sexy. Or if you like girls. I have nothing against that, by the way. Two of my sisters are bi.)

He Could Be The One by Hannah Montanna (Yeah, I know some of you think she's lame and childish or whatever, but that song is cool, you gotta admit. And it's for Caramon, dear Caramon, who Tika fell madly in love with.)

Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls and the infamous Taylor Swift (Also for Dear Caramon.)

Into The Night by Chad Croger of Nickelback, one of my all time fave bands, so please no crap about them, because I might be tempted to give you a virtual punch, no just kidding. But this song is (What Caramon must have thought when he saw her.)

Stick With You by the Pussy Cat Dolls (Tika and Caramon when they (finally!) get together)

Sometimes by Britney Spears, yes I like her old songs (This is Tika's song when Caramon starts to make out with her.)

Don't Matter by Akon (Well, face it, Raist didn't want to see them together. Or at least, that's what everyone thinks because he was always making sarcastic and sometimes dirty comments about her.)

Bubbly by Colbie Kallet sorry if I spelled that wrong (This is also Tika's song for Caramon.)

Fallin For You by Colbie Kalet (When Tika first meets the sexy and muscular Caramon, she is probably thinking this.)

Clumsy by Fergie (Okay, so I don't actually know if she was really clumsy around him, but this song, in my twisted imagination, seemed to fit.)

All Around Me by Flyleaf (A kissing song! Tee hee!)

Down by Jay-Shawn and Lil Wayne (I don't know why I put this one on here, but you gotta admit in some ways it fits! The cave! Jk)

Wanted by Jessie James (Haha, she only wants to be wanted by him!)

Butterflies Don't Lie by Kaci Brown (This song totally fits Tika, believe it or not. Oh and I know most of you have probably never heard of Kaci, please tell me if you do, though. It'd be interesting to figure out just how many people really know her.)

Boys Boys Boys by Lady Gaga (Tika is like every other girl. She definitely likes to obsess over boys, even if it is only Caramon.)

Paparazzi by Lady Gaga (Well, she does seem to be following him sometimes… ahem… Dragons of the Dwarven Depths!)

I Wanna Know What Love Is by Mariah Cary (She doesn't know what it is until she meets him.)

Crush Crush Crush by Paramore (Haha, it totally starts out as a crush, face it.)

Dreaming of You by Salena (She probably does. Have you heard of Salena?)

Angel by Shaggy (Okay, I probably should've put this song in Caramon's section, but whatever. You know what I meant, right?)

I'm Only Me When I'm With You by (You guessed it!) Taylor Swift (She's a very shy girl, and it's hard for shy girls to show their true colors unless they're around someone they really love or a good friend.)

Fearless by (Yet again) Taylor Swift (If you've heard the song, you know. If not, well, let's just say it fits, okay? If you wanna know why, listen to the song, because I'm too tired to explain it. It's 9:57 pm and I'm tired!)

Tanis

You guessed it, I had to elaborate on him. He's a very complicated character. Two girls he could have who any man wishes they could have, and all he can think about is, "Do I want a beautiful elven cakey or a Slutty Éclair?" Okay, sorry, that was mean. I really do love Tanis, even though he's a dork if he doesn't realize he should definitely choose Laurana until Spring Dawning. Anyway, moving on to his songs.

You and Me by Lifehouse (Aw, isn't that cute? When he first sees Laurana, he can't keep his eyes off her. I think it's obvious there that he loves her.)

Sound of Madness by Shinedown (Let's face it, he has been through a lot of pain. Poor guy.)

Hey Soul Sister by Train (Um, this could go for either Kit or Laurana. So I'm not sure…come up with your own conclusion on this one.)

I Tried So Hard by Bone Thugs and Harmony and Akon (Poor guy is almost always miserable.)

Breath by Breaking Benjamin (His song for Kitiara in Spring Dawning)

Higher by Creed (It's just a song that seemed to work for him, in some twisted way.)

Suffocate by (Haha, Kitiara all over.)

Blind by Jason Derulo (Kit's lying to him all along, believe it or not, and he's heartbroken, if what he loved her with was his heart…ahem…sorry, I know I'm crude.)

One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Beber (Calm down girls. This is Tanis's song for Laurana, when he finally decides he wants an elven cakey.)

One Time by Justin Beber (Laurana!)

Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park (He's too obsessed with the past.)

In The End by Linkin Park (He trusted Kit, and she totally betrayed him. So it fits.)

Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park ("Do I belong in Qualinesti or Solace?" Need I say more?)

Tasslehoff

He's my all time fave character! He's innocent, curious, cute, cuddly, (Sorry, Tas.) And he's a great "borrower." Oh come on, you can call him stupid, annoying, thieving, and a doorknob, which Flint constantly does, but in the end you have to love him, simply because he's everything the rest of us are not. Oh and sorry for the absence of Flint in this playlist, I couldn't find any songs that really fit him. Any Suggestions?

I Just Wanna Live by Good Charlotte (He does just wanna live, but all these damn evil things keep interrupting him and threatening to kill him and his friends.)

I Kissed a Girl by Katie Perry (Hmm, wonder if he ever did? I simply put this song on here because it mirrors Tas's usual reckless abandonment of anything sane.)

Tick Toc by Kesha (Simply because cute little Tas loves to party!)

Just Dance by Lady Gaga (Previous reasons.)

Fake It by Seether (It just seems like a song Tas should sing, that's all.)

Heroes by Chad Croger and Theory of a Dead Man (Also seems like something he would sing.)

Okay, that's the end of that really long playlist. I hope you enjoyed it, because I certainly did enjoy writing it! And I hope I get reviews for this, because I know this one was good and funny! The first funny one I've actually written, and also now I'm able to be a beta reader, which is really exciting! Haha! Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because I tried to put a lot of dry sense of humor in here. Please review, and please, if you haven't already, you should go read some of my other stories. I enjoy figuring out what you guys like and what you don't, because I plan to be an author someday, and it'd be good for future reference. And also I enjoy making friends, so go ahead and message me if you like making friends too! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you liked this! This one's for all the people who have reviewed and messaged me, and also for my best friend Danielle Kuehn who enjoys my sense of humor as much as I hope you guys did!

P.S.

Sorry about the absence of all the rest of the really important people, who I really do love, but I couldn't think of any songs that would fit them either. Bye.

Extras: Kit: Hotel by Pitt Bull.

Any suggessions for the others? Message me if you have any, they're all greatly appreciated!


End file.
